MEGA (membrane, electrode & gas diffusion layer assembly) may be manufactured by various methods in a fuel cell using a polymer electrolyte membrane (hereinafter may be simply called “electrolyte membrane”). For example, MEGA may be manufactured by stacking gas diffusion layers on respective surfaces of a CCM (catalyst coated membrane) comprised of an electrolyte membrane and electrode catalyst layers. MEGA may also be manufactured by stacking gas diffusion electrodes GDE, each being comprised of an electrode catalyst layer and a gas diffusion layer, on respective surfaces of an electrolyte membrane. MEGAs of these configurations are thin and are likely to be readily bent. JP 2012-134033A describes a fuel cell including a gasket placed around the periphery of the MEGA.